


Yunho and His Brother

by ColourAndCity



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ Storyline Event, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourAndCity/pseuds/ColourAndCity
Summary: It started with you, but it’s also my dream now.But without my brother, there’s no meaning to this dream.What am I supposed to do if you disappear?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Yunho and His Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the ATEEZ Storyline Event but since international IPs were blocked from posting, I decided to share it on here instead once the contest was over. I hope you enjoy!

After a long week of schedules, Yunho had not only been anxiously awaiting a free night off to go hang out by the Han River with the other members but he had also been dreaming of ordering fried chicken from his favourite delivery place. The cravings grew stronger and stronger as the days slowly passed by until it became less of a want and more of a  _ need _ to acquire that delicious fried chicken.

The day finally arrived and the stars had aligned perfectly. It was a beautiful 25 degrees out, the air was clear for the first time in weeks, and they were able to get out of their language classes half an hour early to go enjoy the sunset down at the park.

As soon as they arrived and claimed their spot, having brought a large bag of snacks and beverages with them from the nearby E-mart, Yunho was quick to place an order for fried chicken delivery. 

Four full chickens: one green onion, one spicy, one original, and one half and half soy garlic and sprinkled cheese. And a side of onion rings for Mingi and butter fries for Jongho.

Yunho’s mouth was already watering before he had even finished placing the order as the others were chatting excitedly amongst themselves. It had been so long since they’d be able to treat themselves like this that everyone was looking forward to digging in.

It wasn’t long before Yunho’s phone flashed with a text message.

_ Hey it’s your delivery driver from Chickeni. I’m at the river park but I can’t locate you. _

Yunho was quick to respond.

_ Hey brother! We are the large group by the white awnings. _

_ Great thanks. _

Several minutes passed but the delivery driver still had not yet arrived.

“Is something wrong? I would have thought he’d be here by now?” Yeosang asked lazily, casually laying back on the dried grass as Wooyoung and San playfully bickered beside him.

“I dunno, it’s not like the park is overly crowded.” Yunho responded, pouting at his phone. “All I know is that I’m starving so I hope he gets here soon.”

“Well did you give him the right location?” Seonghwa asked.

“Yeah! I told him exactly where we were. It’s weird because I can see the street from here and I don’t see a single delivery bike.” Yunho sighed.

“Maybe you should ask him where he is instead?” Hongjoong added.

_ Hey are you lost? Let me know where you are and I’ll come to you. _ Yunho messaged back.

_ I’m by the food trucks. Where are you?  _ The delivery driver responded.

“Damn. He’s by the food trucks. That’s all the way on the other end of the park.” Yunho cursed.

Jongho gave him a concerned look as Yunho began furiously typing into the delivery app again.

_ Alright wait right there and I’ll be over soon. _

_ Okay but my shift ends at 9pm. I can’t wait around forever. If you’re not here by then, I’m heading back. _

It was a solid 15 minute walk to reach the food trucks from where Yunho and the members were.

Yunho frantically looked at the time on his phone, 8:51pm. 

Nine minutes.

“I’ll be right back.” Yunho proclaimed as he scrambled to his feet and launched into a sprint towards the bike path that led to the food truck area.

“YUNHO FIGHTING!” San could be heard yelling after him.

Yunho put every ounce of energy into his sprint, attracting many odd stares from passersby as he rushed past them in a frenzy. He could only hope he would make it there in time. Every few seconds he kept checking the time on his phone or for any other updates from the delivery driver but his time was quickly running out and he was not as close as he needed to be.

All he could think of was biting into that crispy fried batter and ripping a mouthful of delicious steaming hot chicken straight from the bone as he continued to run, the food truck area coming into view.

The chicken was literally the only thing that mattered to him in that moment but as he ran off the path and began frantically searching around the food trucks for the distinct yellow uniform from Chickeni he became more and more panicked when there was no sign of it. His chest was heaving and he was desperately out of breath, his forehead soaked in sweat. He inquired once more as to the delivery driver’s location but the app messages grew deafeningly silent. 

Was he too late? 

No, he still had two minutes. 

Did the delivery driver disappear into thin air?

It started with you, but it’s also my dream now.

But without my brother, there’s no meaning to this dream.

What am I supposed to do if you disappear? 

_...Starve? _


End file.
